


Skin Mag?

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Other, Porn Magazines, Underage Masturbation, dubious parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his first porn magazine from John after he confesses that he's having a hard time getting rid of his hard on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Mag?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to +++positive++++ for the request! other requests will be posted through the day as I get them back from my friend Lestat Lebrat, who wants to read them first :P

The Winchesters had been driving all day long and John pulled over and got a motel room the first chance he got. After thirteen hours straight with one hormonally charged boy riding shotgun, and a bored nine year old boy sitting alone in the backseat, John needed a break. He quickly fed the boys and sent them to bed so that he could work on the hunt.

He got three blissful hours of work done, before Dean came into the kitchen without Sam.

“Uh hey dad?” Dean approached his father hesitantly.

“Yea Dean?” John responded gruffly, not looking up from his book.

The thirteen year old shuffled his feet awkwardly and seemed to have a hard time finding the words. John looked up and watched him warring internally, he sighed and sat back.

“Come here.” John kicked a chair out so that Dean could sit in front of his father.

Dean scrambled to do as John said. “Well uh see, you know how you gave me that talk? About babies and stuff?”

John nodded slowly and waited for Dean to continue. He smiled when Dean’s face turned beet red and the boy swallowed his pride.

“Well you told me that when my uh...when that gets hard, I can take care of it myself.” Dean stumbled through his sentences. “Well uh...see, I tried a few times, but it doesn’t stop being like that.”

“Like what?” John asked in confusion.

Dean blushed, and glowered at John, before forcing the words out. “It won’t go down.”

John was highly amused by the embarrassment and awkward shifting his son made; it was obvious that this was a very tough topic for Dean, who was usually so open. Dean squirmed under John’s scrutiny and the man reached over to ruffle his son’s hair.

“You’ll get the hang of it. It takes time Dean, you won’t be a pro overnight.” John told the boy gently.

“I’ve been trying though! Nothing works!” Dean insisted.

“What have you tried?”

Dean gave him a look and John laughed. “I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“I’ve tried messing with the skin on the top, and with my balls and that vein on the bottom but it doesn’t work!” Dean explained quickly.

“You tried a skin mag?” John asked patiently.

“Skin mag?”

‘That answers that.’ Thought John wryly.

He went to his duffle and started digging through for his skin mags. He selected one and brought it to Dean. “If I give you this you have to make some promises.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

“You do not tell Sam, you do not let him find it, he needs to be a kid for a bit longer. You do not use it where Sam might see, and you don’t get spunk all over it.”

Dean nodded in agreement and accepted the magazine. He flipped it open and glimpsed through it, pausing on one of John’s favourite pictures.

‘Chip off the old block.’ John mused proudly. ‘Now to see if any of this helps the poor kid.’

“You gonna manage?” John asked calmly.

Dean nodded and licked his lips, rising slowly from his chair. “Yea I should, thanks dad.”

John nodded in understanding at Dean and watched his son rush to the bathroom. John laughed softly and shook his head.

‘I am the coolest dad ever.’

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
